


Rundown

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Common Cold, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has caught a bad cold.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Rundown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 593: Illness at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

A massive sneeze echoed throughout the apartment and Ryo came out of his bedroom, blowing his nose, his eyes red-rimmed and watering and his face flushed.

Dee frowned. “Thought you said you just had a bit of a sniffle.”

“I do. It’s n-nothing.” Ryo sneezed again, so hard that for a moment Dee thought he might fall over. “I’ve taken my cold meds, they just haven’t kicked in yet.” His voice was croaky and he blotted at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

Ryo didn’t get a lot of colds, but when he did they were invariably bad, and usually caused by his habit of working himself into the ground. In Dee’s opinion he should worry less about taking care of everyone around him and try taking better care of himself.

“Nothin’, huh?” Dee crossed the room in four long strides, ignoring the possibility of germs floating around from his lover’s gargantuan sneezes, and pressed the back of his hand to Ryo’s forehead. “Did ya take your temperature?”

“It’s only a little higher than normal.” It was a half-hearted protest at best. “Come on, Dee; we’ll be late if we don’t get moving!”

“The only place you’re goin’ is right back to bed.”

“But…”

“Don’t even try convincin’ me you’re fine. You’ll be no good to anyone at the precinct as y’are right now, and the Chief’s not gonna appreciate ya sneezin’ all over everyone, spreadin’ your germs to the whole squad. I know ya like to share, but I’m pretty sure we’d all rather you keep your cold to yourself.” Taking Ryo by the shoulders, Dee turned him around and gave him a gentle shove back in the direction of his bedroom. “Rest, cold meds, hot tea with honey; you know the drill, shouldn’t need me to tell ya.”

“But…” Ryo tried to turn around and head in the opposite direction again.

“No buts, babe; bed!”

“If I’m not going in, shouldn’t I call the Chief?”

“Your cold must be cloggin’ your brain. I’m still goin’ to the precinct, I can fill the old badger in when I get there.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“And don’t even think about comin’ in later. You’re stayin’ home until your fever’s gone and you’ve stopped sneezin’. Got it?”

Ryo drooped. “Yes, Dee,” he said meekly.

“Good.” Dee pressed a kiss to Ryo’s forehead. “This is what ya get for pushin’ yourself too hard, my little worker ant.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, just get back to bed and feel better soon. You know I’m gonna miss ya like crazy; no matter what’s goin’ on work’s always better when you’re there with me.”

Smiling at his lover, Ryo opened his mouth to say something but sneezed at Dee instead.

“If I catch a cold I’m blamin’ you. Get to bed. I’ll stop by after work, see if ya need anything.”

“Thanks, Dee.”

“Hey, you scraped me off the floor and put me to bed last time I had a bad cold. I owe ya.”

The End


End file.
